broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Carmen Descant
|Mane = |Coat = |Voice = Pandora Rita Moreno Rb07vDcEv04 (as The Mare In Red) |Owner = Pandora |Nicknames = Carmen Roni Philomela Descant (full name), Cari, Phil, Ms. Hypnotizer, Mare in Red |image1 = Carmen.png |image4 = Carmen EqG Form.jpg |image2 = Nerd Carmen Fixed.png |Cutie Mark = |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Misc 1 Text = (as a unicorn)|Misc 2 Title = Theme Song |Misc 2 Text = KERPPATq1x0 |image3 = Mare in Red.png |tab3title = MIR |caption3 = Carmen Descant as Mare In Red |caption4 = Carmen Descant's human form in Equestria Girls |caption1 = Carmen Descant |caption2 = Carmen Descant as a unicorn filly|image2width = 150px|image4width = 110px}}Carmen Descant is a female unicorn pony who transforms into a Pegasus and gains the ability to hypnotize after drinking a mysterious potion. She is a high-ranking member of Lord Andros' army and one of Lord Andros' elite troops. Development and design Carmen Descant was inspired by the characters Nastasia from Super Paper Mario and Carmen Sandiego from the series of the same name. Her color scheme is based on America's national flag. She also share Rarity's eye design. Her alias "Mare In Red" is a reference to "The Lady in Red", one of Carmen Sandiego's names. History 'Background' Carmen Descant was bullied as a filly and called a "blank flank" when she was in school, as she didn't possess a cutie mark, and wished she could somehow take control over her classmates to make them stop. At some point, Carmen started to sing emo songs, as she loved singing. After being cheered for her voice while singing in front of a crowd at her school, Carmen earned her cutie mark. 'The "mysterious potion"' One day, Carmen Descant discovered an unfinished magical potion, called "Hypno Potion", after visiting Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest while Zecora was away, which could grant the ability to hypnotize. Curious, Carmen drank all of the potion and gained the power to hypnotize others, but lost her horn in the process as a side effect. Desperate to regain her horn, Carmen drank a random potion she found, but instead of a horn, she gained Pegasus wings. After this, Carmen left before Zecora returned home from her trip. 'Joining Lord Andros' Shortly after, Carmen was spotted testing her newfound ability on some animals in the Everfree Forest by Lord Andros. After witnessing her ability to hypnotize, he immediately offered her a chance to join his army. Realizing that she could put her special ability to better use, Carmen eagerly accepted. 'Aftermath' While working as a member of Lord Andros' army, Carmen Descant will sometimes use her hypnotic powers to brainwash other ponies and creatures into serving her boss. She also performs some entertainment for Lord Andros and her fellow members with her talent in singing. Later, Carmen was eventually promoted into one of Lord Andros' elite troops. Before Lord Andros was a banished to Tartarus, Carmen Descant was given the command of his army until he returned. 'The Mare In Red' As a thief, Carmen wears a costume resembling that of Mare Do Well, but colored red and black. She also changes the sound of her voice in order to prevent anyone from recognizing her and is known as "Mare In Red". In the future, her daughter Maya Descant will continue the legacy and become the new Mare In Red. Personality Carmen Descant is shown to be cruel, arrogant, punctual, and mischievous and will do almost anything to get what she want. She rarely talks about her past and is described as mysterious by most ponies. Carmen usually don't want others to know how she really is like, thus she will sometimes change her attitude. She is also shown to have a small sense for fashion. As Lord Andros' right-hand mare, Carmen will behave more like a leader to make a good impression of herself and the recruits in his army. Powers and abilities *'Hypnosis:' After drinking the Hypno Potion, Carmen Descant gained the ability to place her victims into a hypnotic trance and make them to do as she wishes by staring at them. *'Cloud walking:' As a Pegasus, she is able to walk on clouds. *'Magic:' As a unicorn, she could use magic. 'Skills' *'Hiding:' She is shown to be skilled in hiding, thus most ponies are unable to find her. *'Stealth:' Carmen is very quiet and quick when it comes to stealing things. *'Tactician: '''Carmen is capable of making up great plans. *'Tracking:' She is skilled in tracking others. *'Expert thief:' Carmen is a skilled thief and will try various ways to steal things she is interested in as the "Mare in Red". *'Skilled leader:' She possess exceptional leadership skills. 'Weaknesses' Her brainwashing can be overcome by those with strong wills and using magic spells. Carmen is unable to hypnotize those who are covering their eyes, preventing them from looking at her. Relationships 'Lord Andros After Lord Andros offered Carmen Descant a chance to become someone, she decided to follow him and joined his army, but still does some stuff of her own interest. Carmen is shown to be a loyal follower of Lord Andros and greatly respects him as her boss, and usually acts as his right-hand mare. CSP Organization As an elite member of Lord Andros' army, she is a well wanted pony and creates a lot of problems for the CSP organization as the "Mare in Red". The CSP have a hard time tracking her down due to her skills in hiding. Princess Celestia Much like her boss, Carmen is shown to not like Princess Celestia in general. As the Mare In Red, Carmen will enjoy creating problems for Celestia and the royal guards in Canterlot. Claire At first, Carmen Descant was shown to despise Claire, but while on a mission together, Claire learn about Carmen's past and starts to befriend her. After this, the two are shown to be great friends. Carmen also teaches Claire how to become a great flier. Maya Descant' Carmen and her daughter, Maya Descant, is shown to not get along well sometimes, due to Maya not being interested in becoming the ''new Mare In Red. However, Carmen eventually conviced her that it would be fun and nothing would go wrong as long as she didn't get caught, thus Maya agreed to continue as the "Mare In Red" under her mother's training. Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus Category:Musicians Category:Villain Category:Lord Andros' group Category:PandoraStar411 Category:WIP